The Akatsuki's Valentines
by MidnightMusic96
Summary: What do the Akatsuki do on Valentines' Day. Some go to the Konoha Festival while others realize feelings for each other. The stoic man glomps his partner and Hidan is left in tears? This is Valentines Day? PeinKon KisaIta SasoDei KakuHida


Theme #30 Valentines

**PeinKon**

Pein and Konan never really celebrated Valentine's Day. To them, it was just another day of the year, nothing more, nothing less. It wasn't until another couple formed in the Akatsuki did they start to actually acknowledge that the day was even remotely special. It was only because Konan began to feel slightly envious of the special attention the ukes would receive on that day.

Today, Pein wanted to appease that longing his wife had. He wanted his wife to be happy. If she wasn't happy, he would be far from happy, and he'd probably end up taking that unhappiness out on his subordinates. Konan would not like that. So, in order for his wife to feel the happiest she's can, he was going to surprise her with a special dinner out of town and then a wonderful evening out in the moonlight. The day was all hers. She was going to be treated as a queen.

A knock came at his office door. He quickly slid the ad for the restaurant into his desk and out of view. "Come in," he called. Konan stepped into his office, a frown evident on her face.

"Konan, what's bothering you?" he asked, rising from his chair, waiting to rush to her aid if she so needed it.

"It's this damn day," she began, catching him off guard. She only swore when she was pissed off. "I hate all the lovey-dovey shit going around. Stores are full of hearts. Chocolate is on sale for 'buy one get one free.' Its disgusting!" she spat. "And the women just eat that up. Have some sense of self-pride." She plopped down in a chair.

"Listen, today, all those distractions will be gone," he started sitting at the edge of his desk. "I'm going to take you to the Konoha Valentine's Day festival. We're going to have a nice dinner wherever you want. The day is yours. I'm at your command."

Pein rose and took Konan's hand. He formed a hand sign and shushined to the top of the Hokage tower. "Oh my god, Pein this is beautiful!"

"Well c'mon, let's go buy you a dress and make you even more beautiful than you were before," Pein said and led her to the nearest shop. Konan wasn't very picky, so she settled on the first dress that appealed to her. It was a dark blue halter dress that showed off her upper back and her arms. It was also cut on the sides to her hip. Plus, she loved the fit. She thought Pein would love that.

"So, how do I look?" she asked as she came out of the store in the newly bought dress. He turned around and she could see his jaw drop.

"You look… amazing," he said in shock, but managed to compose himself. She giggled and grabbed his arm.

"So, where are we eating at?" she asked looking at the dozens of restaurants along the road.

"We'll be eating at the finest place in all of Konoha, Kuroi Kosui (Black Lake). It serves the best food," Pein answered leading her to the restaurant. He felt eyes of few men (drunk men might I add) fall onto his wife. So, he put his arm protectively around her waist.

After dinner, the couple walked into the festival grounds. Paper lanterns were everywhere along with stands of all sorts. Pein ended up winning Konan a dog plush toy that reminded the both of them of their dog Chibi that he had found when they were war orphans.

Finally, the pair left the festival and headed to a nearby hill to watch the fireworks. The first thought that came to both of them was: Deidara would love this. They lay down as they watched the fireworks.

"Did you enjoy your Valentine's Day?" Pein asked.

Konan looked up at her husband with a huge smile on my face. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but yes, today was amazing." Pein returned the smile, digging into his pocket for something.

"Well, I know one way to make it better," he said pulling out a case. Opening it up, it revealed a beautiful locket. She stared in awe as she took it. She opened it up and found a picture of her, Nagato and Yahiko together and happy. On the other side was a picture of her and Pein kissing. It was most likely taken by Tobi or Deidara.

"Aw Pein, I love it! Thank you," she said lovingly. Pein then helped her put it on. She then settled against his chest and mumbled into it, "Best day ever."

**KisaIta**

Itachi hated Valentine's Day. To him, it was just some useless day used to get guys to ask the ones they like out. Did they not know that it never works out? Girls only used the day to get showered with attention and chocolate. They were all selfish beings.

Kisame walked into their room where Itachi was casually laying on the bed. He placed his sword against the wall closest the door. He looked kind of nervous about something. "Itachi-san?" he called, his lack of nerves evident in his voice.

His eyes rose from the book in his lap. "Hn," he called. Of course being Itachi's partner for so long, Kisame understood what the grunt meant. It was a way of saying 'please, enlighten me," in a rude way.

"I was wondering if you…" he cut himself off, staring at the floor with a blush across his cheeks. "Will you be my…" he gulped, "Valentine?"

If his book hadn't of been in his lap, he would've dropped it. Was this for real? Was his crush actually asking him to be his Valentine? If he wasn't the stoic man he was, he would've squealed and danced across the floor.

Kisame felt crestfallen. Itachi's silence was a clear indication that it was a no, that he was being rejected. Maybe he should explain what he wanted to do with Itachi that day. "We could go out to dinner or I could take you to that new Dango café. I even planned a few hours to do all you wanted to do.

Screw being stoic, this was Kisame fucking Hoshigaki. He jumped up off the bed and just squealed like a fan girl. "Of course I'll be your Valentine!" He then preceded to glomp the poor shark man. Realizing that this was probably very uncomfortable for the shark man, Itachi hesitantly removed his arms and backed away. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Kisame let out a hardy laugh at the look of Itachi's blushing face. "Itachi-san, you look so adorable like this," he proclaimed with a huge grin on his face. Itachi's blush disappeared and was replaced with a glare. "Well, let's get out of these uniforms and go to that café. How about it?"

Itachi nervously nodded, feeling slightly like a pregnant woman with the mood swings happening in the past few minutes. Itachi excused himself to the bathroom, getting ready for the 'outing' with Kisame. He was practically dancing, as he got ready.

Coming out of the bathroom, newly showered, Itachi wore tight jeans, but weren't so tight that they felt like skinny jeans. He wore a red long sleeved shirt under a black open jacket. He also wore a different necklace, one with a sharks tooth on it.

Kisame had on torn jeans with a dark blue tank top to show off all his muscles in his biceps. His hair was spiked slightly differently. Instead of it all being spiked upward, most of it was but a few strands in the front, which he let lay randomly on his forehead. He wore a choker with a weasel pendent, which coincidently was Itachi's before hand.

"You ready to go?" Kisame asked with the same grin on his face. Itachi had to admit that Kisame, despite the shark-like-appearance, was sexy today.

"Hn," he replied. Taking that as a yes, Kisame dragged the man out of the base and to the new café around the corner. It wasn't too big or too small, but it still fit all of Itachi's requirements to be a good café. They served Dango, served tea, had chocolate donuts (he can't resist them), and they even had the cool little tables that Itachi loved so much. It was the whole reason why he loved cafés.

"Are you having a good time, Itachi-kun?" Kisame asked, shocking the weasel by the change in honorific.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time. Thank you, Kisa-kun," Itachi answered, wanting to shock the shark as well. After all, revenge was sweet. He saw Kisame stiffen in front of him and couldn't help but smirk.

"You're an ass, you know that," he stated. Itachi merely smiled and ordered another cup of tea. Kisame decided to drop it. "Anyway, I have something special for you that I'm sure you'll love." He reached behind him dramatically and pulled out a neatly wrapped present. Who knew Kisame could wrap? "I had Konan wrap it for me." Oops, spoke to soon.

Itachi hesitantly took the present and unwrapped it. There were two photos. One was of the two the day Itachi had joined, which showed Kisame following Itachi like a kicked puppy. The other was of Sasuke scowling (of course) with a very hyper Naruto draped over top of him. He barely caught sight of the hand Sasuke had on Naruto's waist. It was most likely there to keep the blonde from falling over.

"Thank you, Kisame, it's the best present ever," Itachi said. "I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything."

"That's alright. All I wanted was to spend time with you," Kisame said, leaning over the tiny table to give the Uchiha a quick peck on the forehead.

"Hn."

**SasoDei**

It was Valentine's Day, and Sasori strove to do something different for his blonde lover. Last year, he took him to a lake where they danced by the moonlight. The year before, they had dinner and walked on the beach. This year, it had to be different.

Sasori thought about it and thought about it until finally he found the perfect place to go. He'd take him to the Konoha festival. They said there'd be fireworks and that was the best thing to go with. After all, he never did do that for him yet. What could go wrong?

Deciding that now would be a good time to wake up the blonde, Sasori pushed the door open to see the blonde stretching and rubbing his eyes. Sasori brought the blonde his breakfast. "I hope you enjoy it. I made it especially for you," Sasori said. Deidara faked a smile. As much as he loved Sasori, all he wanted to do today was perform his beautiful art without his Danna ridiculing him.

"Sasori, can we spend this as a normal day. I think we need at least one Valentine's Day off," the blonde said staring into his lover's chocolate brown orbs. He could see the slight hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I just want to watch all the explosions of my art."

"Well, at least give me tonight, okay?" Sasori asked. Deidara's blue eyes could not waver their gaze on his brown ones. He had to cave. He didn't want to let his Danna down.

Night soon fell and Deidara expected the worse. They were probably going to go to a puppet show, since Deidara had canceled on him. Surprisingly enough, Sasori led him to an empty hill. "Danna, why are we stopping here?" Deidara asked as Sasori motioned for him to sit next to him on the top of the hill.

"This is where your surprise is," Sasori replied, motioning him over once again. Deidara settled down next to his boyfriend, resting his head on his shoulder. "I love you Deidara, as cheesy as it sounds, but I didn't mind postponing this. It just makes it that much more special," Sasori spoke, keeping his gaze at the night sky. Any second now and it will start.

Suddenly, pink and red fireworks began to shoot into the air. At the sight of them, Deidara squealed like a little girl and hugged the puppet man. "Thank you, Sasori no Danna!" he cried still latched onto him but at the same time, still watching the colorful display in front of him.

They remained like that far after the fireworks had stopped since neither wanted to move or disturb the serenity of the night. Finally, Sasori broke it, reaching up and playing with the blonde's hair. "I love you, Dei," he whispered into his ear.

"I love you, too Danna," he replied leaning up and placing a soft kiss against the red head's lips, which he instantly responded to. "Thank you for the night. I had a great time." Deidara then fell asleep in the puppet master's protective hold.

**KakuHida**

Valentine's Day was a day where Kakuzu became the mushiest person in the world and Hidan acted like a love-struck teenaged girl. It was probably the creepiest sight in the world. Two 'zombies' acting like sweethearts is like seeing Big Foot kissing a fish. It was that horrid.

Kakuzu was writing his 'secret admirer' letter to Hidan. It wasn't really a secret anymore, but it always made the albino smile whenever he read it, so he didn't mind the work it meant putting into the letter and not on his money.

It was funny, the stuff he put in those letters, because it always ended up being the cheesiest crap in the world. This was what he wrote:

_Dear Hidan,_

_As I'm writing this, I'm thinking back to all we did this last Valentine's Day and I can't help but remember the chocolate cake you made. It was wonderful, but I doubt this year I'd be able to handle such a delicacy, let alone my stomach would._

_I also remember how we got so drunk; you passed out in Pein's office. Man, he looked so pissed when he found you there. I can still clearly see that look of surprise go to anger in two seconds. Ha, I'm laughing as I write this, even though you are still asleep in the bed next to me._

_Have I ever told you that you look so peaceful when you sleep? It's like the calm before the storm. You always have such an angelic look on your face that it makes me wonder if you are innocent after all? It's like the entire opposite of what you are like on the battlefield, and although, you're fighting skills are amazing and powerful, when you lay down to sleep, it looks like all the sins or troubles have been erased. I can't stop looking at you._

_I hope to make this Valentine's Day as special as it is for you. If that doesn't happen, I'll try again next year, because I know for a fact that neither of us would have died. I love you, my Hidan._

_Yours forever,_

_Your 'secret admirer'_

_P.S. You're surprise will be waiting for you in the basement. You won't need your scythe. I've got it all taken care of._

Hidan awoke from his slumber and stretched. Looking around, he saw that, for the first time on Valentine's Day, he was alone. Frantically getting out of bed, he searched for any indication that his partner hadn't just left him for good. Coming up with nothing, Hidan sank to the floor in a ball. Small tears fell from his eyes. Kakuzu had left him forever.

Kakuzu was getting impatient. It was already past three in the afternoon. Hidan would've woken up by now and at the word surprise, he would've raced down here faster then his hearts could beat. Where was his damn zealot?

Deciding that he's had enough, Kakuzu trudged up the stairs, and he walked to their shared room. Opening the door, he heard the sound of sobs being muffled by something. He searched the room for the source, and then his eyes landed on the figure that was curled up in a ball. It was Hidan.

"Hidan?" he called with his hand still gripping the door handle. Why was he crying? "Are you alright?" Suddenly falling back, the figure was hugging him.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted into his chest. "I thought you had left me! Where did you go?" Tears streaked the albino's face as he looked up into Kakuzu's green eyes.

Kakuzu was shocked, to say the least. Why would he have left him? Didn't he get the- "Hidan, did you not get the letter I left for you?" he asked. The albino shook his head, confusion replacing the sadness in the albino's eyes. "Well, I left it on the bed for y- where did it go? I left it right there." He pointed to the foot of the bed. Nothing was there.

He began to frantically check the room. It was nowhere in sight. In sight, that was it! It wasn't in sight because it must've fallen under the bed. He looked there. Sure enough, there it was, in neat scrawl. Picking it up, he handed it to the disheveled Hidan.

"I'm sorry I got you so worried, today," Kakuzu said. "I thought you would find it. I'm really sorry." Kakuzu bowed his head in shame. Hidan started laughing, making Kakuzu look up and glare. "What are you laughing at?"

"You don't need to fucking apologize, Kuzu. It's my fault that I didn't find it," Hidan said. He walked up to the miser and draped his arms around the older man's neck. "As long as you love me, and occasionally spoil me, I'm happy." With that, he leant up and kissed his lover.

"I love you, too Hidan," he replied, returning the kiss. The letter was forgotten, for now.

And thus, this concluded the Akatsuki's Valentine's Day. Unfortunately, Tobi and Zetsu were away from the base that day, so no one knows what they did. But, judging that Zetsu seemed happier than usual, you would assume that they had a good day as well.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry ZetTobi fans, I ran out of time to write it. I got to say it was fun writing PeinKon again. Made me happier.<em>


End file.
